Terminology
This page will cover various types of terminology found in the You-Zitsu series. Term * : Also known as in the anime, S-Point is one of the founding characteristics that largely contributes to the prestige of Advanced Nurturing High School and the promising future of its student. However, the concept of this system has yet to be revealed. * : These are evenly given to students in each class and varies between classes, depending on class' performance. Though all the accounted factors are still not clearly exposed, one thing's for sure is that they accumulate through class' effort to improve academic standing. Additionally, these values are announced at the end of each month. However, on the rare case where there's a dispute between classes, their respective class points are on-hold and in-deliberation. * : These are the transferable quantitative values that each student possess which can be utilized for transactions, commercial trade, and contract as they are convertible in monetary unit. The value also grows for each student at the start of each month by the factor of 100 to the class points their respective classes hold; which means, if the class maintains 1,000 class points for the whole month, it is expected that each student in that class would have an additional 100,000 private points at the start of the following month. Each point is worth 1 yen in currency. * : An exam conducted to determine the class points for each class. * : Every 1st of July, an interviewer conducts an entrance examination across the campus and the following statistical factors are included in his/her criteria to decide which class the student fits the best. ** : This ranking is largely attributed to education attainment and academic qualifications of the student. ** : This ranking is based on the performance of the students in written examination and oral interview. ** : ** : ** : Organizations *'Classes': In this academic institution, under the arrangement of S-Points, classes from each year level are divided into four levels and are ranked accordingly to assimilate and practice meritocracy. ** : The highest class in terms of ranking. Only those who possess excellent overall qualities are reserved to be in this class. ** : The second highest class in terms of ranking. ** : The second lowest class in terms of ranking. ** : The lowest class in terms of ranking. This is where the school puts all of its inferior students. * : This is the central body of the school organized and conducted by selected students in the academy. They are responsible not only for watchlisting class points ranking but also they preside for judicial processes inside the institution. * : It is not clear whether the teachers for each academic subject are rotated per classes, however, one thing's for sure, the homeroom teacher for each class never gets replaced until the graduation. So far, the only known homeroom teachers are the following: Sae Chabashira (Class 1-D), Chie Hoshinomiya (Class 1-B), Kazuma Sakagami (Class 1-C), and Tomoya Mashima (Class 1-A) *'Clubs' ** : This is a sports organization that is devoted to archery, which is a sport, practice or skill of using a bow to propel arrows. The only known member of this club is Akito Miyake. ** : This is an organization that is devoted to arts. All forms of art are invited in this club and every member is open to express their art dedication in the ways they can. The only known members of this club are Masumi Kamuro, Chihiro Shiranami, and Satoru Kaneda. ** : This is a sports organization that is devoted to basketball, a very well-known non-contact ball game played on a rectangular court. It is known that they have the student council's permission on training for hours at the school covered court. New members are also given the chance to be drafted, a privilege which enables them to play with the regulars in the club.You-Zitsu Episode 4 The only known members of this club are: Ken Sudō, Kyogo Komiya, and Reon Kondō. ** : This is an organization that is dedicated to the study of cuisines. The only known member of this club is Satsuki Shinohara. ** : This is a sports organization that is devoted to soccer, a very well-known team sport played between two teams of eleven players with a spherical ball. The only known member of this club is Yōsuke Hirata and Sō Shibata. ** : This is a sports organization that is devoted to tennis, a game in which two or four players strike a ball with rackets over a net stretched across a court. The only known member of this club is Masayoshi Hashimoto. ** : This is an organization that is dedicated to the study of ceremonial preparation and presentation of matcha, powdered green tea. The only known member of this club is Hiyori Shiina. Infrastructures *'Dormitories': Structure built to accomodate students, with each room intended for one student. *'School Complex': *'Mall': References Category:Browse